


DRIVE

by AOMGsus (BigBangObsessed)



Category: AOMG, GRAY (Musician), Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: AOMG - Freeform, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hotel Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Sex, Romantic Comedy, South America, Swimming Pools, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangObsessed/pseuds/AOMGsus
Summary: In which Gray replaces Bora as Jay's love (sexual) interest in the "DRIVE" M/V.





	

  "Wow, it's gorgeous..." As soon as they get off the private jet and step down onto the tarmac, Sunghwa is looking around in what Jay knows is awe behind his Ray Bans. He smiles back at Jay; never before has he been to a place as tropical as this. "Have you been here before?" Jay just grins, shaking his head. It seemed like a sacred spot to share with him, for both of them to experience for the first time as a unit. "Wow... so um, where are the others?" Sunghwa asks, tilting his sunglasses down to look at Jay with an expectant smile. "You said they got a different plane here? When's that getting here?"

  "Oh yeah, I did. About that, though." Jay gets close as they walk under the pleasant rays of the sun to the open airport. "I lied." He earns a confused look, Sunghwa's doe eyes on him, and he feels like the most enviable person in the world. He would pounce on Sunghwa right now, but it seems terribly inappropriate. Plus, they hadn't exactly become a thing. Like, at all. This trip was Jay's attempt to get the chemistry between the two of them going. "I figured, y'know. We deserve a break. I know we're busy people and all, hyung, but I think we don't hang out together a lot. Not without Kiseok hyung, anyways. This will be a great bonding experience!" He smiles wide when Sunghwa rolls his eyes and pushes his sunglasses back up.

  "Did we really have to fly thousands of miles to hang out together? Jesus, Jaebum-ah, you are really so extra. Normal people go to coffee shops to catch up with friends, not an entirely different continent. You know we missed a lot of quality conversation time on that plane, just sleeping and watching bad daytime television?" Still, Sunghwa has to bite back a grin. He has been wanting this for an awfully long time. As they go through customs and the baggage claim, he may or may not make numerous excuses to brush Jay's hand with his own as they search for passports and the likes.

  Finally able to leave the airport now, Jay and Sunghwa are content with only the sound of their luggage wheels against the pavement for the moment. They find the most reasonable car rental place, and Sunghwa waits patiently as Jay pays. He just throws in a couple smiles and a quick "hi" to the cashier, who is all but drooling over the two of them. _Thank god she can't tell I'm doing the same thing at Jaebum as she is, right?_ he muses. However, he can't stop himself from grinning as Jay wraps an arm around his shoulders in a friendly manner. "You ready to see the car I picked?" Jay grins, looking at Sunghwa with a smirk.

  "H-huh?" Sunghwa smiles shyly, trying not to blush at the way Jay is looking at him. _It's a little pathetic_ , he tells himself, _how obsessed I am with a friend. A good, reliable friend_. "Wait, I thought you could only order on the spot." Jay just shrugs with the coy smile that always manages to give him heart palpitations, leading Sunghwa through the seemingly infinite rows of cars.

 "I wanted to make a good impression, " he responds simply. The car they stop in front of, however, isn't simple by any means. Jay gently turns him to face of a sleek, cherry red convertible Mustang, and all the producer can do is gawk in awe. Sunghwa gasps, despite his best efforts not to look so awestruck by the proud man. His pride rose and fell like the tide, but nobody could tell when it would come or go. This time, however, he could see it returning in the way Jay looked almost touched (and maybe more, Sunghwa didn't notice) by the silent compliment.

  "I- isn't this... isn't this a brand new model?" The younger man nods, already sturdy pair of shoulders pushed back with pride. He just laughs as Sunghwa gasps a bit, reaching out and pressing one delicate palm against the spotless paintjob. "It's just me you're trying to impress, y'know. Like, unless you wanna tease every girl we pass. I'm not letting any one-nighters into our room." His heart races a bit as he waits for a response to that. "I mean, _are_ we sharing a room?"

   "Uh, of course?" The younger man chuckles as though it's terribly obvious, raising an eyebrow. "This vacation of ours is all about living luxuriously, but more than one room kinda treads the line on just wasting money. We share rooms all the time."

  "Did you say 'vacation of ours'? We really aren't meeting up with anyone else?" Sunghwa is absolutely positive that he resembles a deer in headlights, and he expects the other man to laugh. But he doesn't. If anything, he seems a tad shier than before.  _No way, is he blushing?_ And just as suddenly as the timid quiet moment had begun, it ended with Jay laughing it off. He takes both of their bags, not without gently removing the bag from Sunghwa's hand with his own. Sunghwa himself jerks his hand into his sleeve as though he's been burned, blushing like mad.

"Ready to go?" Still chuckling to himself, Jay pushes the hair from his face, checking his phone for the time. "I'm getting hungry, the flight took too long. Seems like lunch time, right? Let's grab something on the way." Deciding to omit the door, Jay hops over the side and lands in a light crouch on the seat. Sunghwa hurriedly opens the door and slips in next to him, half scoffing in an offended manner.

  "Hey, careful! You don't want to hurt the car, it's expensive." The playful glare Jay gives him reminds him vaguely of bedroom eyes. Rather than stare in shock any longer, he has to bite back a groan. _It's te_ _rribly unfair for such a voice to have a face just as inhumanly beautiful, really._

  "Sunghwa, my dear friend, you always seem to forget our success. I could buy the car, but I'm paying their crazy rental rates." Winking before he goes to pull his seatbelt on, the regarded man has to turn away and "search" for the belt so that Jay can't see how terribly dilated he knows his eyes are. But what can he say in his defense? Sunghwa has always liked men with authority.

~~~

  The warm air is not terribly hot, and gives a pleasant caress to Sunghwa's cheeks as he closes his eyes and relaxes. His arm rests on the door, hand playing with the wind as it threads between his fingers from the speed of the car. His lips are silently moving along to the lyrics of the song playing over the radio; the Korean helps soothe his slight nerves at being in a foreign language, where he might not even understand the English-speaking staff very well. He concludes that Jay must be trying to get him in a damsel in distress situation, taking him to South America. He didn't know the slightest bit of Spanish, and he was sure the man that had booked the trip barely knew more than himself. Still, he keeps his lips moving, putting all concerns on the back burner. All in all, it really is a lovely notion. Jay had wanted to go on vacation to this place he seems so eager for with just  _him._ A little discomfort will be nothing, he would have given far more to be in this sort of situation without further consideration. Now he was just at Jay's mercy, and he would trust Jay with his life.

  The sight of Sunghwa looking so at peace in the passenger seat, however, is too much for Jay. He has to take a few unsteady breaths beneath the bass from the stereo, and grip the steering wheel a little tighter to remember not to drive them into a ditch while gawking at his  _hyung_ , his  _very close companion._ Instead, he contributes his efforts to humming along to the album on the radio playing through the AUX cord. His own album, of all things. Sunghwa had insisted on listening to it. "We all worked so hard on this album, I think I deserve to listen to it when I want to." It had almost been like the argument of a pouty child, and Jay had tried to disguise his utter glee with a big laugh. For a moment there, he had been sure Sunghwa had just wanted to hear him sing. He was still mulling it over in his head, whether or not the producer was even the slightest bit interested in him. He decides there would be no harm in singing along, and so he flows in where he finds a comfortable place in the song.

  Sunghwa has  _definitely_ turned the radio down to listen to Jay. Wouldn't most people turn it up, so they could listen to the original track? In a way, Jay supposes, he is the original track. He has to stop occasionally to yawn a little, is already feeling jetlagged, and his throat is a little gruff from all that sleep on the plane. But Sunghwa is taking that version over the recorded, polished version he could just as easily turn up as he had turned it down. But it stays down until Jay fades off, his heart hammering too excitedly for him to continue without his voice beginning to tremble. If the fact that Sunghwa is so bent on listening to him doesn't make Jay want to get out of the car and just fly the rest of the way to the hotel, he doesn't know what will.

  Only so much fruitless flirting can be done before the two become restless, and Sunghwa's eyes gradually wander to the countryside. He's looking out over the cliff and the tangerine horizon as the sun gradually embraces the water, as Jay watches him from time to time. It sends a beautiful shattered light effect off across the turquoise water, but Jay finds nothing more beautiful in this moment than the longing in the older man's eyes. What was it for? He was itching to ask, to pull over and just get his emotions out in the open now. Suddenly, the vast, lush foilage alongside the road they've driven for a while turns into a a much more trimmed roadway. Sunghwa looks at the ornate, large sign next to the driveway, and it takes him a moment to comprehend it. When he does, he grins at Jay. "This is the right place? We're almost there?" Jay just nods, watching for people instead of the way Sunghwa's Adam's apple dances as he mumbles excitedly to himself. 

  Finally, there it is. Their hotel. South American countries always seem to pride themselves in their all-inclusive resorts. It's the only structure for a good hour in either direction, and resides directly on the water. Even in the dimming sunlight of the day, they can both appraise the spotless white stucco exterior. The roof, a burnt orange, contrasts in a pleasant way. He's seen a few buildings of this design style before, from cruising Californian suburbs with friends. Or rare vacations with his family, when they had the money. But Sunghwa was a Korean boy through and through; this architecture style was something new to him, and he was watching it with fascination. "Any thoughts?" Jay asks, gently shaking the producer from his thoughts with the question.

  "Yeah..." The word is almost expelled in a breath, another sign of amazement. "I already like this place." Jay just nods, slowly starting the car up from where it waits at the end of the long drive.

  "Me too."

  The resort expands across the land for three -perhaps even four, they can't see anything close to the entirity of it- buildings of rooms, yet everything seems to be still. Maybe the appearance was more impressive than the amenities, maybe people couldn't leave their jobs with normal hours in the middle of fall. Luckily, the two artists have all the time in the world to relax, commending themselves for a job well done on so many projects as of recent. Jay puts the car in park in the valet roundabout, smiling as the doorman comes from inside to open Sunghwa's door. "He saw your face and must have figured you were some sort of royalty," he quips as he lets himself out to retrieve the bags.

  There is a lot of time spent allowing Sunghwa to wander like a curious child, wanting to absorb every detail of the valuable-looking lobby, and the open walkways under the warm orange hue of the sky as they wander to their room's building from the main complex. Jay lets him gawk for a moment longer, taking it upon himself to open the door and take their bags in. "Come on, Sunghwa-hyung, it's supposed to get pretty cold at night." Jay gently coaxes the man inside with his words, and the latter spins around to again appear starstruck.

  "Wow," is all Sunghwa can utter as he gazes across the hotel room. The fair beige of the walls is a pleasant offset of color, compared to the eggshell visible from their balcony. Jay stands in the door and allows himself to watch for now. He leans against the wall next to the shimmering bathroom's entrance, as Sunghwa makes his way further into the room. His curious fingertips brush across the bedspreads, fixing them when he even slightly rumples the way they had been so perfectly arranged for guests. There's a small smile on his face as he looks at the towel art the housekeeping maid has left; two doves, beak to beak, safely enclosed in their own world by a heart of rose petals. Jay watches raptly for a moment longer before rolling the bags in further, and he feels the way Sunghwa tenses as their shoulders brush.

  "A castle for AOMG's charming prince, Lee Sunghwa." Jay shoots the compliment in a carefree way, easily able to be brushed off as a joke in case the man got defensive or dissatisfied with it. But his fair skin turns a fair pink tone from flattery, and he looks away to nervously play with the hem of his long sleeved overshirt and nibble at his bottom lip. Jay wants to coax it out of his mouth and into his own so badly, but again.  _Not the time, Jaebum. Keep yourself in control, wait til you're both a little liquored up._

Personally, Jay can't seem to keep his eyes away from what lies beyond the balcony. Finally, they have a view of the backside of the complex. They all look inwards to face an absurdly large pool, which is within walking distance from the sandy beach and its vivid sea. Jay is infatuated with the pool. All around it are bedframes that have been suited with outdoor furniture mattresses, and he can imagine drawing the thin curtains around them. Sunghwa cautiously approaches the glass doors from behind him, nodding his approval. For once, he seems less infatuated with their surroundings than Jay does. Mostly because he can't stop staring at the younger man, who is practically pressing himself against the window to ensure he can see the pool clearly. Sunghwa's about to leave the younger man to do what he wants, but he sees his head bobbing slightly before popping up. He watches closely and sees it happen again- no longer trying to look outside, Jay is becoming lulled to sleep by the peaceful sunset. He just laughs in admiration, gently tugging Jay away. "C'mon, it's time for bed. I'm sleepy, too, and our bodies are all out of it." Gently, he presses Jay to bed by the lower back. Once he thinks Jay is capable of guiding himself, he lays down in the bed near the window. Apparently, he isn't as independent as Sunghwa expected; he feels a thud sink the other side of the bed, and Jay is sprawled across the other side.

  Sunghwa grimaces a bit. It's far too comfortable to get out of bed now, and Jay is a rock when he sleeps. If he's asleep, he is  _out_. Hopelessly, he tries anyways. "Jaebum-ah," he whispers gently. "Jay, this isn't your bed." With no response, he tries again. A tender shake to the shoulder. At this, he thinks Jay is finally responsive. The man shifts a bit, eyes cracking open momentarily. Sunghwa smiles shyly, trying not to pretend this is a moment he's been awaiting for so many years. "Hey, your bed is over- oh nevermind." Jay grumbles in response, half under the blankets already. Sunghwa leans in, tucking him under the rest of the way when he's sure Jay is asleep. Right as he leans away, settled into his own respective side, there's an arm slung haphazardly around him. He jolts slightly, but the pathetic snore from behind him says otherwise.

  The last look he gets at Jay is one of a baby face, shrouded in silky locks, with one cheek smushed against the pillow. It isn't the most conventional way to start a romantic trip, but he hopes it gets to where he's imagining. Sunghwa, too, falls asleep happy. Just in time to miss a small smirk from his bunkmate.

~~~

  Sunghwa wakes to the warm sun in his face, and stretches out across the bed like a sunbathing house cat. It doesn't take long for him to remember who he fell asleep next to, and suddenly his heart is hammering in his chest. How awkward would Jay be to be waking up next to him? Would he be offended? At least he had tried to wake the other man up, he could use that. Slowly, he opens his eyes to a half-empty bed. Funny, it had never looked that abandoned when he had been laying alone. Not until Jay had gotten there, anyways. It doesn't take long for Sunghwa to find him. Jay's back at the window, a handful of clothes in his lax fist. The producer can't quite see his face, but he's staring off again.  _It's a little creepy that he's literally doing nothing. Is he even breathing?_ Hesitantly swinging his legs out of bed, Sunghwa pads across their rather spacious room to the doors.

  "Are you okay, Jaebum-ah?" Asking gently, Sunghwa has to shake his shoulder when the other man doesn't respond. He laughs when the tattooed, muscular man starts like a young child.

  "Yeah, yeah. Just... this is one of the biggest, most beautiful pools I've ever seen. Right on the _water,_ too,  are you _kidding?!_ " He's grinning, eager to get moving despite his body begging for sleep after all the uneventful flying. "Hyung, are you ready to get in the water?"  

  "But we've hardly even been awake. We haven't had breakfast, either. And I'm, like, really tired." Jay looks at him with a bit of a pout, whining and shaking the producer in a teasing way.

  "Speak for yourself, I woke up like half an hour ago. I was gonna get changed," he gestures to the handful of clothes, smiling coyly. "But I got distracted. Come on, though, the water will wake you up! Exercise first thing in the morning won't kill you, if you can swim." Sunghwa's body wants him to go right back to bed, now that his stomach is nice and full. But with an adorable face like that staring right at him, how could Sunghwa not say no? He shuffles to his suitcase, and starts to undo the string of his sweatpants. He yawns, still trying to regulate his body by waking up when his body believes it's the middle of the night. What he doesn't realize is that he's still right in the bedroom, and right behind Jay. The dancer, who has since turned back around to admire the view of the land, finally pries himself away to get himself ready. He turns around, still looking over his shoulder, and walks directly into something.

  Sunghwa's face goes red immediately as he feels something bump against his ass. Not just something, hips.  _Jay's_ hips. Park Jaebum's groin is directly on his ass, with nothing but both of their pairs of boxers to block it. Oh god, he didn't go to the bathroom to change? _Did I not even move out of the way from where the door was?!_ And Jay's immediate reaction? To grab Sunghwa's hips, of course. He had to make sure his friend wouldn't just fall on his face. But almost instantly, he realizes the promiscuous manner of their situation. The older man, who would typically be so excited, just squeaks in shock. He stands up, stock still, and practically lunges away from Jay with a face as vivd as the maroon swimshorts in his hand.

  "Oh god, I-"

  "Sunghwa, man, I didn't mean to-" Jay's hands are up in surrender, clearly as caught off-guard as Sunghwa himself.

  "No no, I-i guess it was my fault." But they're both flustered to a ridiculous extent, and Sunghwa makes to retreat and hide in bed.

  "Uh, Sunghwa?" He turns around hesitantly, stopped before he even started. Is that a  _smirk_  on his face? Is Park Jaebum making fun of him? Better yet, is he about to make a move?

  "Yeah?"

  "Your pants are still down." He looks down and cries out in distress, yanking them back up and throwing himself on the bed.

  After a few minutes, which Sunghwa takes to collect himself (and have a moderate mental breakdown), Jay clears his throat dramatically. "I have a question." Sunghwa groans at himself softly before looking up.

  "Huh?"

  "Are we still going to the pool?"

  He pauses a moment, staring in disbelief. _This kid and his one-track mind, honestly._  He can't believe he's still going to give himself more opportunities to make a fool of himself in front of Jay, but doesn't he have to? They're still friends, after all.

  "Yes, Jaebum-ah, we're still going." He reluctantly chuckles, humiliated with himself, but he looks up at Jay again. The younger man, trying fruitlessly to control himself, finally erupts in laughter at how ridiculous the situation is. It's infectious, the way he laughs with his whole presence, and soon Sunghwa is laughing at them as well. "Whatever, you probably liked it anyways." Still smiling, Sunghwa doesn't wait for an answer before he crosses the room and locks the bathroom door. Jay stares at him as he leaves, and even at the door when it's been closed.

  It was true, he had liked it.

  The playful atmosphere between the bubbled up before they even reached the pool, Jay trying to outrun Sunghwa and not die tripping over his flip flops. The older man just jogged along behind him, grinning. When they reached the pool, Jay didn't even stop to take his tanktop off. Running straight to the edge of the enormous pool, he dives directly in. Sunghwa reaches the edge in time to see how far he coasts, gazing in awe. "He makes everything seem so easy. Maybe that's why I fell so easily, too.. aish, that was so cheesy! Lee Sunghwa, you big sap." He mumbles to himself, staring at his feet in self-humiliation. Jay, wiping the hair from his eyes, comes up just in time to see his friend mumbling to himself.

  "Hey, you okay over there?" He's grinning, and Sunghwa just nods at the way Jay could ignore all of his little idiosyncracies and still care for him so much.

  "Yeah, just... debating how I'm gonna make my grand entrance! I'm not sure I can dive in as gracefully as you, Mister Overachiever." His younger friend looks flattered by that, but not in a cocky way. _Rather absurd how humble he always is, with the reputation and position he's mde for himself._

"Just follow the leader! It's not that hard, I have faith in you."

   _It can't be that hard, right? I know how to swim, and I did this in swim class a couple of times. Nevermind that it was in high school..._ His arms come out in front of him just so, straight as an arrow.  _We got this_. He bends his knees, and tucks his head just so.  _Alright, easy, and..._

  In perfect position, ready to feel the water on his skin, lunging off just right, Sunghwa finds the wind knocked out of him as he belly flops rather horrendously onto the surface of the crystal clear water.

  Before he even comes up, gasping for breath, Sunghwa can already hear Jay nearly crying from laughter several yards away. Standing up reluctantly, gripping his red stomach, he glares at Jay. The younger man doesn't stop, "Yah, you should respect your hyung!" He has to wait a few more minutes, Jay turning red in the face from too much laughing. Gripping his own torso more than Sunghwa, he's finally stopped with a mouthful of chlorine that's been splashed in his face. "Stop, I tried!"

  Jay coughs a bit, wiping his face clear with a halfway apologetic grin. "Oh my god, I'm sorry man. I just.. whoo, that was good. You'll get better, I swear."

  "At the expense of messing up in front of you again?" Reluctantly, Sunghwa has to laugh at himself again today. "No way, I'll just let you do it. I'll just beat you at other things, like lapping you. All that muscle's gonna make you sink, isn't it?" The look he receives from Jay is full of mischief, and he beams in response.

  "I will lap the hell out of you, Sunghwa!" Jay immediately swims to the edge and starts swimming with all his might, leaving Sunghwa to laugh and half-attempt it as he watches Jay. He has all of the vigor of an Olympian, Sunghwa will give him that. But he really has none of the finesse. He settles for doing a backstroke alongside the frantic man when he hits a tired spell, and counts how many times Jay nearly hits his head on the pool wall as he pushes himself forward. After what seems like a pleasant eternity, Jay drags himself to the stairs of the pool, where he grips the railing and catches his breath.

  Finally finding his land legs, Jay stands up despite the protests of his muscles and trudges to a bed right in the middle. Sunghwa tries to be discreet about following his glistening, heaving chest with every breath he takes.  _Those shorts aren't too bad on his assets, either...oh for the love of God, Lee Sunghwa, get a hold of yourself!_ Crossing the pavement, Jay hums and cards a hand through his dripping locks. The beads of chlorinated water roll down his high cheekbones, and Sunghwa stops wading to admire his natural beauty. He would prefer that sort of baby face compared to the dolled up magazine shots any day. Not that seeing him shirtless wasn't all that terrible.  _He's really a tease with eyeliner on, too..._

  Sunghwa shakes himself out of the stupor, gliding to the pool's edge. "Wanna go back to the room?" He courteously asks his younger friend as the latter drops himself, rather unceremoniously, onto one of the many outdoor beds by the pool. "I can make it back by myself, y' know. Big boy here." His laugh is as timid and friendly as ever, but it's quickly ceased as the man on shore looks at Sunghwa from the bed; tousled hair, chlorinated water still running off of him in the same type of tantalizing rivulets as the sweat the producer had always greedily watched cascade off his tattoos.

  "Nah, l wanna stay here. Keep you entertained." Thank god he was too far away to hear Sunghwa gulp. "You gotta keep me intrigued too, though." _l need to stop that, he probably sees my Adam's apple going crazy._

"The only other way you can probably entertain me right now would require your presence," Sunghwa mumbles to himself. Well, as least he  _thought_  he mumbled it. But Jay is staring directly at him, eyes so wide it's almost hilarious. It would have  _actually_ been amusing if he hadn't come to the realization that he just made perfectly audible sexual advances at one of his best friends, who doesn't seem quite as entertained as before. "Oh jesus, uhm." There goes the nervous mumbling again. The water suddenly feels frigid, thick, like ice. Sadistic ice, pinning him there just so he feels the anxiety of waiting for Jay's answer forever. The day doesn't seem as pretty anymore, the blue wasn't welcoming. It's like water. Drowning, he's drowning in emotions. What is that on his shoulders? Is something pulling him down? "Oh god I'm gonna die I'm gonna-"

  " _Sunghwa."_ Jay's voice is so solid, so demanding of his presence, that he finally comes back to reality. Where he is shivering in eighty degree weather, and Jay got back in the water and stood directly in front of him for who knows how long. Because he almost had a meltdown, because he told-

  Lips. His breath nearly stops. Maybe it actually does stop. Because Jay is kissing his forehead, Jay is hugging him, Jay is everywhere. He lets them stay that way for a while, trying to match his breath to Jay's. Even though he feels the younger man's heart thumping a bit faster than normal. He speaks softly to Jay, allowing himself to decompress from the fit he's worked himself into, and Jay only embraces him in response. Then something seems to click. The way they're holding each other, neither choosing to move away. The fact that Sunghwa is entirely fine now, yet he insists on burying his face in Jay's neck, nuzzling his clavicle. The way that Jay's hands rest on his lower back, as if he refuses to let the older man go. Jay closes the distance as soon as Sunghwa looks up, and they kiss so slowly and purposefully that they have to pull away before the heat overtakes them.

  Jay slowly guides Sunghwa to the bed he'd been watching him swim from with such admiration. They stop every now and again before reaching the shore, tenderly kissing and feeling each other's hearts beat. His arm is rather protectively wrapped aroung Sunghwa's waist, but it isn't like Sunghwa's trying to loosen the hold by any means. How fortunate that there isn't anyone there to stop them from what they're about to do. What a treat, Jay tells himself; not only being able to make a move on Sunghwa, but in such a memorable place. And consummating their budding relationship in such an open area seemed all the more intimate, in a way. Easily accessed by anyone, the other man had only chosen him.

  They quickly become an entwined mess of kissing, feeling, as they reach the futon mattress on its grand bedframe. Jay has one hand firmly grasping Sunghwa's ass, and he doesn't seem intent on letting it go. Sunghwa doesn't mind; it works as better leverage to grind his hips against the younger man. All thoughts of kissing and delicate lovemaking are gone with the way Jay's eyes roll back the first time, and he suddenly strips off Sunghwa's swim trunks with ease. The man practically writhing under him manages to lift his hips to help, although they're soon pinned up to his chest as Jay pushes them up to gawk at his catch. His hands shyly grip the undersides of his own thighs. "H-how's this?" Sunghwa asks, watching Jay. It makes the latter lick his lips, the way his superior in age looks more flustered and unruly than ever before. The swimming had something to do with it, Jay knew that. But dammit, why was he so hot?

  "Fucking perfect, I could devour you." he mumbles. His hands run amok again, stroking over the barely pigmented skin on the back of Sunghwa's thighs. "I don't wanna seem rude, but... I kinda figured you would be open to showing me your stomach. Y'know, figuratively. Among other things of the more literal sense." Sunghwa glares a bit, but it's feeble and Jay watches the act instantly evaporate under the heat of Jay's warm palm wrapping around his dick.

  "Oh god, Jaebum-ah," his whole body is shaken by a tremor, lip wedged hard between his teeth as Jay slowly strokes. Each tender pump causes a shy rock of the hips into his hand. When coupled with another tender touch along the underside of his thigh, Jay notices, the movement is slightly more desperate. His hand slips down, giving his ass a firm squeeze. Sunghwa audibly whimpers at that- the submissive nature of his taking charge. But something comes back to Jay's eyes- unabridled concern, caution. He has to pull away for a moment, coaxing Sunghwa's legs back to the bed.

  "Are you sure you really want to do this? I mean, you kinda almost had a mental breakdown in the pool over there." Sunghwa understands the concern, but those tantalizing strokes, so perfectly electric on his skin, are gone. His entire body is blushing, and not from the heat of the weather. Just that of the man above him. He takes a deep breath, trying to control his anticipation so he can effectively convince Jay.

  "This is what I was having it over. I thought I'd scare you away, when all I wanted was more. More of _you,_ Jaebum-ah. If you want to, I do. Even if you  _don't_ want to, I mean, I'd still want to, but I'd wait for you."

  "Are you kidding? I'd be honored." Jay is almost instantly touching him again, and it's such a fast recovery that Sunghwa thinks it may have been scripted just so he would beg for it. As if to agree with the point, the younger coaxes the hand away that Sunghwa covers his mouth with to hide his excited giggles. "I just had to make sure. Because when I get aroused, Lee Sunghwa..." his entire body trembles at that, watching Jay slowly scoot away on the bed. "...I aim to please, and I don't stop until I do." And then, better than he could have ever imagined it, Jay is on all fours between his legs, tongue lapping away precum. His head throws back against the upholstry, writhing as Jay bobs languidly. Down, up, a painfully slow push and pull that Sunghwa wishes didn't make him want to put his cum between the precious lips dragging the sanity out of him with each movement.

  There's a finger at his entrance. Slick and wet, but Sunghwa tries to reach for Jay. "No no, baby I-i need..." The free tattooed hand presses something into his palm, and his hand opens to find a half used packet of lubricant. "You little sneak... fine, go ahead." He hardly has time to feel ridiculous about how sure Jay was of their sexual progression, on the second day of this trip, because fingers are probing into him and it is the best feeling. The slight burn as they slide next to each other, even more prevalent when he curls or scissors. Jay spends a tediously long time fingering Sunghwa, watching them disappear into him with fascination. Trying to find the particular spots that Sunghwa likes, and the ways he likes it. Finally, Sunghwa has to remind him of their mutual arousal, and how terribly he wants to be filled with Jay's. "Make me yours, okay?" Tenderly asking, the older man looks up at his junior with fondness. He receives only a nod and a wink in response.

  Sunghwa is immediately crying out in ecstasy when Jay begins to push in, scrabbling for purchase on Jay's damp skin. God, Park Jaebum is inside of him. The thought alone is enough to make him cum all over himself right now. There are those lips again, acquainting themselves with his neck, and Sunghwa's hips jerk. "Hey, easy," Jay reminds him calmly. They make eye contact, and the producer's mind goes blank at the smile on Jay's face. "You're so cute when you get kinda flustered." Gently, muffling Sunghwa's loud utterances of pleasure with a kiss, Jay sinks the rest of the way in. Sunghwa's body seems so eager for him, like he belongs right here. "Jesus, it's like you've been waiting for me."

  "I have been," He gasps feebly against the back of his hand, the other already in a tight ring around his shaft. Jay waits politely, looking away so he doesn't embarrass Sunghwa or actually cause such an early orgasm. His hands run up and down the producer's sides, slowly breathing with him to relax such hypersensitive nerves.

  "You make me feel like a virgin, so easily turned on. I don't like it." Sunghwa pouts as he says it, and Jay turns Sunghwa to face him with a gentle hand on his cheek.

  "Don't lie to me, beautiful, we both know you do." The first thrust has him seeing stars. It has been so long since someone else actually pleasured him in this manner, he's so used to just being with women intimately. Sunghwa's already starting to remember why he enjoyed being with men when Jay's dick rubs that magic spot, and his legs turn to jello immediately.

  "Fuck me hard, just fuck me. I'm begging you Jaebum, please please..." His head is lolling this way and that, moaning with abandon as each thrust slowly drives home a bout of pleasure so nice he could pass out. But it's so  _slow!_ "You know just what you're doing, you ass, just fuck me already." He looks up to glare at Jay, who clearly still has his own agenda. His hips move at a rate that makes him want to lose his mind, or flip them over and move for the both of them.

  "Fine. Fuck me now or I won't let you for a month." Jay's hips stop, and he gawks in disbelief.

  "You wouldn't dare."

  "Watch me."

 When Jay pulls out, it's Sunghwa's turn to be shocked. He takes it as an act of defiance. But it's only for a moment or two, before he's flipped, set with his ass up high, and plunged back into with sudden thrust after mind-numbingly good thrust. Sunghwa's hands grip the bed, breathing already in spurts as he tries to remember how to breathe under these conditions. "Oh SHIT, Jaebum!"

  "Yeah, bet you regret telling me I couldn't tap that for a month. Could you.." He huffs a bit, voice sounding strained but determined. It makes Sunghwa tremble, feeling helpless in the best way. "Could you imagine going without my cock for a month?" Sunghwa's knees are on the path to a rather aggressive rugburn, the way they're close to being rubbed raw against this unforgiving outdoor waterproof upholstry. But he's too busy begging to be fucked harder to notice, and the burn is by no means too distracting for him to not want to get off.

  "Jay, I-i need more of your cock." He mumbles it, but the statement rings with authority. Jay is all too happy to oblige, and grips Sunghwa's waist with his other hand too. His own hand, starting to tremble from the jolt of bliss to each and every nerve in his body, wraps itself around his shaft. Jay uses the stream of nearly incoherent praises from Sunghwa's mouth to push him to go harder, so hard the other man is nearly yelling his name for the whole resort to hear.

  Sunghwa can't even warn Jay when his ever-impending orgasm finally crashes down on him. The vivid hues of blue all around him, the sky, the pool, the sea, all blur together and go white. His muscles go entirely tense as his body releases all of the pent up pleasure, and then he feels nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not in a way where Jay stopped, or let go of his body. In this moment, he doesn't seem to  _have_  a body. Hell, he barely has a cognitive thought process. All he knows is that the sensation of nosensation has crashed over him like a wave, dragged in by an undertow so peculiar that Sunghwa knows it isn't one of real water. But the feeling is relaxing, he has nothing to worry about. He's just had sex with the most perfect man on the planet. Maybe Jay's looking for him, though... where was he again? Where was anything? It was almost too nice and serene here to care.

   _"Sunghwa?"_

Was it heaven? That voice seemed terribly familiar, but distant. Did Jay know this place existed? Could he call it that? A singular sense comes back to Sunghwa as he hears his name again- touch. Reassuring, gentle, warm touch. In faint, small spots, the heat is truly the only way that the producer knows he still has a palpable form somewhere.

  _"Sunghwa, you're starting to worry me a bit..."_ Jay, it's definitely Jay. He knows for sure now. _What happened, why does he sound so scared?_ Jay's voice brings him back down, and suddenly he properly feels again. The ever-restless warm spots are Jay's hands, which he watches as the ink subtly ripples with caress to Sunghwa's own skin. The look in the eyes of his friend (perhaps lover is a better term, he considers dazedly) is one of concern. Slowly, Jay's features become pronounced again, and he can see the wrinkle between his brows that the singer always gets when worried or confused. With the opening of Sunghwa's eyes again, Jay sighs in relief.

  "Hey, I'm back." His sentence is punctuated with a full body stretch, as though he had just rested and not actually blacked out from stimulation. "Are you okay, did you finish?"

  Jay's face darkens at that, and he laughs nervously. "Am _I_ okay? Sunghwa, you just totally went out. I followed like immediately after you, and as soon as I calm down I see you practically unconscious."The elder just smiles, tugging Jay down with hands that still don't quite feel like his own. Every nerve ending in his body is like cotton.

  "I'm okay now," he replies in a way that sounds lethargic. He kisses Jay's pulse when he feels under his lips, nuzzled safely into his neck.

  "Well yeah, but... does that...  _always_ happen? The going off into dreamland bit?" Sunghwa laughs a little despite the worry, rubbing Jay's chest slowly. He would reach out and  cup Jay's face, too, but the overall lethargy of his body wouldn't do much to soothe the man's nerves.

  "No, I swear. It's never even happened before, that was my first time." This seems to calm Jay somehow, and he gains enough composure to fix Sunghwa's damp locks. "You're just very thorough in everything that you do, CEO Park." The name makes said executive smile more, less troubled by the quick wit that Sunghwa seems to have regained. The younger man seems entirely flustered, confused and wary, but he eases back more.

  "Okay, good. Because, contrary to popular opinion, literally fucking the brains out of people is not on my agenda." That earns him a few exhausted chuckles, which he partakes in at the sight of the producer so blissfully at ease. Allowing himself to be carefully wrapped in dry resort towels, Sunghwa's eyes lull shut again. He's just conscious enough to snuggle into Jay's side after he's been taken care of, getting close as he can get. The man is all too willing to keep him comfortable. As he begins to doze off once more, Jay squeezes Sunghwa gently with the assurance that he will be there until he wakes up. "We'll stay in bed tomorrow," he whispers, to which Sunghwa says nothing. He's already fast asleep, hardly three hours after he woke up in the first place.

  As he watches the scenery, and then resigns to watching only Sunghwa himself, Jay's face is stuck in a perpetual smile. The slight body tucked so close to his seems trapped in the web of his tattoos. And that, he decides, wouldn't be a terrible place to keep Sunghwa for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reminiscing a lot on old vacations I've taken while writing this, so it was just as new and refreshing as it was sentimental for me~


End file.
